Pink's Little Universe
by PixieDustandFairyPowers
Summary: Diamond Momswap AU. Steven is the son of Pink Diamond, who had ruled over the Earth and human colonies for over 6,000 years. Will he prove to be a worthy successor to her legacy?


**Hey, this is my first Steven Universe Fanfiction! I wrote this because I thought there was a serious lack of momswap AUs where Pink Diamond is Steven's mom. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Steven Pink Universe seemed like a normal teenage boy. He hung out with the other teenagers in his hometown, Beach City, helped his dad out at his local car wash business, and was a huge fan of cartoons such as _Crying Breakfast Friends!_ However, if you took a closer look at his life, you'd realize that he was anything but ordinary. Most people kept to themselves, occasionally traveling to other towns and cities via tube-like portals that connected all of the designated human containment facilities. Few ever really questioned this, as it was just a normal part of their daily lives. But for Steven, he was allowed access to other areas and actual planets that most humans weren't allowed in- because he wasn't entirely human.

His house was a short walking distance from Beach City, a small cottage near the beach. Today, he was extra excited. It wasn't because of the new dog-nuts that they were selling at the Big Donut, or the season 4 finale of _Crying breakfast Friends!_ No, today he would start on the greatest adventure of his life. Humming and skipping on the sand, he joyfully burst through the door of his house.

Startled, his Pearl looked around to see who had broken in- and then sighed in relief when it was just Steven. "Hello, my twinkling diamond," she greeted warmly.

"Oh, Pearl," Steven said. "I've told you a million times that you don't have to be so formal with me- especially since, you know, I'm not exactly her."

"I know, but you do have her gem. And you will be a real diamond soon- that job comes with a lot of responsibility," replied Pearl. She was pretty helpful, Steven thought. Pearl was always chipper and warm, but a little cautious and stern as well. He just wished she would see him as a friend and equal, rather than her master. She was also wise to an extent- always giving sound and sensible advice.

Steven, still giddy with excitement, hurried to pack all of his important stuff in his cheeseburger backpack. "My- Steven," said Pearl. "Why are you in such a hurry to pack?"

Seven looked shocked. "Wait, Pearl, don't you remember? Today I'm going to be formally introduced to everyone in the Gempire! All of my future subjects will be there! I want to be prepared, look my best, and prove to everyone that I'll make a great leader one day!"

Pearl chuckled. "Patience, my dia- I mean, Steven. No one expects you to rule over millions of gems overnight. Learning how to manage an Empire is going to take time, and it won't be easy. Just know that I'll always be right here by your side, if you need me."

"Thanks, Pearl," said Steven, grinning nervously. "I just wanna make a good first impression. Do you think they'll even like me? I… don't exactly look like a real diamond," he said, clutching the pink diamond on his navel- the one he inherited from his mother.

"I'm sure they'll love you. It might be a little strange- after all, there really is no one else like you in the universe." It was true. Steven was the first human-gem hybrid to be born in the world- ever. What was more, his mother, Pink Diamond, had given up her physical form to bring him into existence. She was one of the members of the Great Diamond Authority- the body of gems that ruled over the several gem colonies under their domain.

Steven saw his aunts now and then, while on some visits to Homeworld. They were rather busy, but they tried their hardest to make time for Steven. White Diamond was the "cool" one. She often appeared calm and stoic, but she had so much knowledge and wisdom about gemkind that Steven would always look forward to her stories about their rich culture, history, and current events. Then there was Yellow Diamond. She always appeared annoyed whenever she had to spend time with Steven, but Steven knew that deep down, she really cared about him. Sure, she may consider organic life to be inferior, and she usually tried to act cold, distant, and unemotional, but Steven knew better. Yellow was just trying to make sure that he was safe and that he took his responsibilities seriously. The last one, Blue Diamond, was the aunt that he was closest to. She was very affectionate and motherly towards him. While she didn't entirely understand humans, she always tried her best to invest in Steven's human side of things. After all, she had to take over all of Pink's human containment facilities after her passing. However, for the most part, they learned how to take care of themselves, so not as much maintenance was required for the upkeep of the facilities. For years Steven had begged to come with them to see their colonies and go on missions with them. However, they always denied his requests, insisting that he wasn't ready yet. Today, all of that was about to change.

Just then, the warp pad activated. Yellow, Blue, and White Pearl stepped out of it. "We're here," said White Pearl.

"The Diamonds await your arrival, Steven," said Blue Pearl, in her calm, soft-spoken tone.

"Come on now, we don't have all day," said Yellow Pearl, impatiently.

Steven eagerly jumped up from the couch and unto the warp pad. Pink Pearl followed suit, and the warp pad activated again. Steven loved this bit- it always felt strange to be lifted up in a warp stream, floating around in the moment where gravity ceased to affect him. Yellow Pearl sternly reminded him to hold still and float upright, but it was just so hard to keep still when he was so excited.

Mere moments later, Steven found himself gently being lowered onto solid ground. He looked around the palace that he had warped into. It was so huge that he often felt insignificant, like a mouse, in this place. His face fell. "Where are the diamonds?" he asked. "Are they late?"

"We're right here, little human," came a stern, booming voice. It was Yellow Diamond, standing with her fellow rulers, Blue and White Diamond, in the doorway of the palace. She looked with disdain at Steven, facepalming. "I can't believe this. We're presenting you to the entirety of Homeworld, and you're going in that hideous attire!?" She gestured to Steven's star shirt, jeans, and sandals. "Just forget it, we should cancel the introduction and call this whole 'training business' off. If you're not going to bother to present yourself properly, then I don't see how you're ever going to be a proper leader."

"Oh, sorry," said Steven, slightly ashamed. "What's wrong with my clothes? It's what I usually wear."

"Yellow, don't be so hard on him," said Blue Diamond. "I've told you a million times that he's not a thing, he's your nephew, Steven, and you should address him appropriately. And for another, he may be part human, but we should give him a chance. He's a diamond just like us. It's what Pink would've wanted." White Diamond silently agreed with her.

Yellow rolled her eyes in annoyance but eventually conceded. "Fine, but please make yourself presentable at the very least. Pearl, help him out."

"Yes, my Diamond," said Yellow Pearl, proudly. "Steven, come."

The other Diamonds asked their pearls to assist him as well, and they warped back to Steven's house, much to his annoyance. It took hours before the diamonds agreed on an outfit. When Steven came back in a pink suit that he thought looked ridiculous, Yellow Diamond actually thought that it was adequate. Steven sighed. He hated this suit, but what he hated even more was displeasing everyone else.

Moments later, a frenzied pearl burst through the doors. "My diamonds, we are ready to begin the introduction. I've never seen so many gems in all my 3,780 years of service! Everyone is watching with anxious eyes! I don't know if I can handle it!"

"Thank you, Pearl," said White Diamond. "We will begin in a few moments. Notify the crowds and try to calm them down."

"Yes, my diamond," said the pearl, saluting and then giving a graceful bow. She then calmly walked out the door, trying to hide her anxiety.

This only made Steven nervous as sweat began pouring down his face. "Oh, no! What if I mess up? What if I say something wrong? What if-"

"You'll do just fine," said Blue Diamond, sweetly. "Just remember to smile and address them with confidence."

Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes again. "Look, kid, just forget that nonsense. Just make sure to keep your emotions in check while addressing your subjects, and they'll put their trust in you if you can prove to the world that you will be firm, and not sway to their ridiculous ideas."

Blue glared at Yellow. "What?" she asked. "That's just my way of doing it."

White picked Steven up so that he was eye level with her. "Steven, however you choose to make your first impression, just do it in your own way. You need to set an example, but you need to make a distinct impression. Your gems will look to you for having your own unique qualities that differentiate yourself from the rest of us. That's how you will make your mark on the world."

Steven hugged her finger. "Thanks, guys. I don't think I could do this without you. I won't let you down!"

After setting him down, White looked at her sisters. "Well, this is it, my sisters. Time to go out there and introduce our newest diamond!" With that, her gem glowed, as did the gems of Blue and Yellow. In a quick flash of light, their casual attire changed into outfits that were a bit more formal. Steven thought that Blue Diamond looked especially amazing. "You guys look stunning!" he exclaimed.

Blue blushed. "Thank you, Steven. You're too kind."

The four pearls led their diamonds out onto the balcony of the palace. Steven trailed behind, still a little nervous, but he took a deep breath. He could do this.

* * *

 **I don't have the full story and worldbuilding planned out, so I don't know if this should have an actual plot or just be a series of oneshots. Feel free to leave suggestions, comments, questions, etc. in the comments.**

 **For those who are a little confused-this takes place in the present day, but in a vastly altered timeline. In this, Rose Quartz's rebellion failed and Pink Diamond succeeded in turning the Earth into a gem colony. However, Pink Diamond managed to save most of the world's population, and all the humans have been relocated to the human containment facilities AKA bigger versions of human zoos. However, the humans have managed to make their technological progression the same way they would've done on Earth. So the gems don't even have to do much work to take care of the humans, because they learned how to take care of themselves. Thus, locations like an alternate Beach City still exist. At some point, Pink Diamond fell in love with Greg; and their story is quite similar to how Greg fell in love with Rose. And as usual, humans generally ignore gem activity.**

 **I don't know if the Crystal Gems will be in this, but just so you know, some of them survived. They still are rebels, hiding in the Kindergartens of Earth.**


End file.
